Video Games (based on fanart by ILuvSport)
by VarietyDefinition
Summary: What happens when Todd and Mauricia start playing video games? Based off of Video Games by ILuvSport on Deviantart. Commissions are allowed as long as you give me credit but I encourage commissions :) Hope you guys enjoy, especially ILuvSport form Deviantart and kary TL form youtube :) tell me if I should make this a series. Ratted T for sexuality and strong language. Please review


"Ok class," Mrs. Jewels announced after the bell rang, "tomorrow is Science Day, so be sure to bring your umbrellas."

Todd walked out of the room, "finally" he thought to himself, "today was the first day in the four years I've been at this school that I wasn't sent home early on the kindergarten bus!" Just as he was having his little mental celebration, he got a text from his parents saying:

"Todd, your father and I are going out for the rest of the day and won't be home till late. You can have friends over if you want, just no more than 10 people. Have fun, Sweetie! 3"

He didn't think much of it at first, but then he remembered, he forgot his house key. "Oh shit!" he thought to himself and quickly texted his mom, asking if she locked the door when she left.

"Yes we did." Said the text his mother sent back.

"I'm screwed." Todd said out loud. Then, he heard an all too familiar voice that made his heart beat faster.

"Hiya Todd." Mauricia said in a taunting voice. Todd had secretly had a crush on Mauricia for a while now, but he tried to hide it. He knew she still liked him back, but he wanted to make a big move when he told her, instead of the usual 'I like you, be my girlfriend' approach. "What's wrong?" she looked at him concerned, seeing the expression on his face.

"Keep it together, Todd." He thought to himself, trying not to seem nervous (which he was really good at) he said "my parents locked the door to my house when they went into town, and I was a dumbass and left my key at home. So, I'm locked out of my house."

"Hum, my parents are at work, and my brothers aren't usually home till dinnertime, so I'm usually by myself after school." She said deep in thought, that her face changed to the most adorable smile, the one in which no man can resist (anyone get the reference? No? Anyone watch Oran High School Host Club? Ya, I know, I'm clever lol ). He almost lost it, but kelp it together so he could find out what she was thinking. "How about you come over to my place and play some video games or something? That way, you won't be standing outside all night and I won't be by myself. What do ya say?"

"Ya sure, sounds like fun." So they got on the bus and went to Mauricia's. One they got there, Marcia took off her skates and pulled her ponytail out. "Oh my God, she's so pretty with her hair down." He looked at her with a stupid look on his face.

"Did you say something?" she turned around and asked, snapping Todd back into reality.

"Oh, uh, nope. Didn't say anything, hehe." He said nervously, hoping she did catch his stupid stare.

She smiled, "ok then, fallow me." They went to her basement where there were the coolest stuff. They had a flat-screen tv with three gaming systems on it (a PS4, Wii U, and Xbox 360). It also had a bar with both alcoholic and soft drinks. "This is my dad's and brother's 'man cave', but they said I could hang out down here, as long as I don't drink any of my dad's booze." She said as she walked over behind the bar and grabbed a Pepsi. "Want anything?"

"Uh, ya sure. You got any Dr. Pepper?"

"Sure do." She grabbed him a Dr. Pepper and they both headed to the tv. "What do you wanna play? We got Halo 4, lots of football games, a few car race games…"

"Let's play a car race game, you pick the game."

"Ok, you sure?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright." She slipped a random game for the PS and turned it on.

After playing for at least an hour, they raced through the whole game with Mauricia in first place. She stuck her tongue out at Todd playfully.

"This is it," he thought to himself, "my chance to make a move. We're alone, with no one to bother us, here I go." He put on his most mischievous face and looked straight at Mauricia, saying "You know what," as he threw the controller to the side, "let's play a different game." He then grabbed Mauricia's leg, and pulled her under him as he got up on his hand and knees. She looked at him completely shock and red as a beat. She wasn't sure what was happening, everything was going way too fast. Then she, as she was processing what was happening, she felt a tickling sensation on her neck. She tried not to laugh, until she processed that _Todd _was _kissing her neck_! She stared laughing hysterically as they fell off the couch. She was now on top of Todd, and he was looking up at her lovingly.

"Does this mean what I think it mean?" she said hopefully.

Todd couldn't stop thinking about how Goddamn cute she was. He rolled them so that he was completely on top of her, with one are under her head and the other gently stroking her face. They were so close their noses where touching, and they looked into each other's eyes. He then replied "Only if you think it means that I want you to be mine. If you thought it was something else, then the answer is no."

She looked up at him and joy overwhelmed her. She kissed him passionately and felt his body fall even more onto her own. She then felt all of his weight leave, but the kiss wasn't broken. She opened her eyes to see that was going on, only to feel his arms lift her up in the air. "Woah!" she said quickly, breaking the kiss and wrapping her arms around this neck, holding on for dear life.

Todd only chuckled, and began to carry her upstairs. He then asked, "Which room is yours?"

She felt her face get hot and pointed to the middle door on the right. Todd walked to the door, and opened it all while still carrying her. He then put her on the queen size purple bed and laid on top of her once again. They made out for maybe five seconds when Mauricia's phone rang. They broke apart once again and Todd got off of her while she check her phone. She had gotten a call from her brothers. She answered it while Todd was playing with her hair:

"Hey sis, Mom and Dad said they had to work, like, super late so we were gonna eat out for dinner and maybe see a movie later, wanna come?"

"That's ok," she said on the phone, then turned to Todd, "I'm busy tonight. When will Mom and Dad get home?"

"They said they would, like, be home by, like 10, 11 at the latest."

"Ok, and how 'bout you guys?"

"Like, around the same time, maybe later."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know."

"Kk, call or text if you need anything, k baby sis?"

"Got it, bye." She hung up, and immediately remembered something. "I'll be right back Todd, I got a surprise for you since my family will be gone a while." She then ran into her parent's HUGE walk-in closet and dug behind a large stack of shoe boxed until she found the one box she was looking for. However, this box did not have shoes in it, and it couldn't since it was from Victoria Secrets. She remembered when she got it.

FLASHBACK TIME! 

Mauricia and Daina were at the mall shopping when they passed Victoria Secrets.

"Hey Mauricia, we should go and see what kind of risqué things we can get *awkward laughter* ENOUGH WITH THE FUN!" Daina said.

"I don't know…" Mauricia thought for a minute, "Aw, what the hell, LET'S GO!" The two girls looked around the store, when Mauricia found some light pink and light blue lingerie that she really liked. "I'll take it." When Mauricia got home, she had to find a way to hide it, then she thought about behind her mother's shoes she never wears, IT WAS PERFECT! And that box remained untouched, until….

End of Flashback

Mauricia put on the sexy outfit and walked back to her room, but before she went in, she said "close your eyes, Todd."

"Alright then." He closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to see what she had for him. When she gave him the "ok" to look, he felt his ding-dong get really big. His eyes were wide as he saw his Mauricia walk towards him in the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

"I take it you like it," she said as she crawled on top of him, tugging at his shirt. Todd didn't even try to hold back, he yanked his shirt of and swung Mauricia on her back again and he took complete control. She wrapped his legs around him as they made out. Todd's arms went over her nearly naked breasts before his mouth made its way there as well. She moaned and held his head encouraging him keep going.

After about an hour and a half of continues boob kissing, grinding, and making out, they finally had to lay down and rest. Todd looked over at Mauricia and he fell in love all over again. He grabbed Mauricia and pulled her to his bare chest. She didn't complain, she cuddled with him while hearing his heartbeat.

"Hey Todd?"

"Ya Mauricia?"

"I love you."

Todd pulled her even closer, saying "I love you too, Mauricia, with all my heart." They just laid there, embracing each other for a minute when Mauricia's stomach growled. She looked embarrassed while Todd giggled.

"Uh, so, um…. Hungry?" she asked him, still pink in the face.

"Ya, a little." They got dressed and made their way into the kitchen.

"Alright," Mauricia opened the pantry while Todd wrapped his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder, "what can I get you?" Then, all of the sudden…

WHAM! Fluffy come barreling in, knocking poor Todd off his feet, and off of Mauricia.

"FLUFFY!" Mauricia looked at her pet angrily, "It's ok for him to touch me, he is my boyfriend after all," that made Todd feel high almost. He then gave Fluffy a triumphant smirk while Mauricia continued, "that means, he's your DADDY now." Fluffy's poor little heart stopped beating for a minute. After realizing what just happened, he went back to his crate in the laundry room. "I'm sorry about that, Todd." She said while helping him up.

"No, it's ok. Anyway, back to the dinner situation," he got back in the position he was at before Fluffy broke it, and whispered in Mauricia's ear, "how about, I take you somewhere?"

"Aw, that's so sweet, but, I don't think anything's open anymore."

"Well, how about," he looked around the pantry, when he got an idea, "spaghetti?"

"Ok." So they shared a bowl of spaghetti, unfortunately they didn't get the same noodle and kiss through it, but it was still pretty good. After they cleaned up, they went back to the basement and watched some tv on the 'love seat'. They watched a few episodes of The Walking Dead and American Horror Stories before Mauricia fell asleep in Todd's arms. Then he looked at the time, realizing it was almost 11 (cause each episode is, like, an hour long). Just then he heard loud voices and footsteps, lots of them, coming his way.

"Oh shit, this is gonna look bad." He said to himself when Mauricia's 7 older brothers came in.

"Ya, and I told her, like…." They froze when they saw Todd and Mauricia in his arms.

"Uh, hehe, hi?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR LITTLE PRINCESS!?" The one with a purple mohawk asked.

"NOTHING! I SWARE I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO HER!" Mauricia woke up from all the commotion and saw her brothers harassing her boyfriend, and had to put an end to it.

"Oh leave him alone, I brought him home."

"Oh," her brothers said, putting the pieces together, the whole wanting to know when they'll come home thing and when she said 'I'm busy' they assumed _he _was what made her busy. "OH, I see, well next time you get a boyfriend, make sure he sees us before you two go play in the sheets."

Mauricia and Todd both turned pink, but before ether of them could say anything, a blond boy stepped up to Todd, and shook him saying "YOU HAD SEX WITH MY LITTLE BABY SISTER!? YOU MOTHER FUCKING PERVERT!"

"NO NO NO I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HER I PROMISE I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Todd said in defense.

"THAT'S ENOUGH SHANE! And Kyole, we did not 'play in the sheets'. He locked himself out of his house on accident so I invited him over. He played video games, ate dinner, and watched tv, THAT'S IT! And he can stay here, for as long as he wants."

"Mauricia, I would love to stay, but it's getting late and my parents are probably waiting for me back home…" just then he got a text from his parents. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before excusing himself out to the house.

"Way to go, guys. YOU SCARED HIM AWAY!" Mauricia screamed at her brothers.

The walk home for Todd wasn't really that long. They were in the same general neighborhood and knew where each other liked, but never got a chance to go to each other's houses, except now. All he could think about was how wonderful it was to finally have her. He remembered the way she kissed him, how she laughed, how she showed up in that Victoria Secrets outfit, just thinking about it gave him a boner. He loved her, he really did, and even though her brothers scared the crap out of him, he was still going back. He got home to an un-locked house, opened the door, and saw his parents looking worried and a little angry.

"Where have you been!?" his mother asked.

"Maur… my girlfriend's."

"GIRLFRIEND!?" his mother said, delighted.

After telling them about what happened that night (except them getting down and dirty, that he kept to himself) he went to bed, dreaming about his beautiful Mauricia, and how she was finally his.

The End


End file.
